Sleeping Beauty
by GabrielsDoubt
Summary: What happens in Rogue's head after she almost dies? Italics are Rogue, underline is Logan, normal chars are for Magneto. I wrote about 6 stories over the break, this one is the 2nd I've published. Un beta'd. Please critically review! T for language.


_White._

**cringes**_  
God it hurts its so damned white. _

_Where am I? Who am I?  
No I don't need those kind of  
thoughts right now. I know who I am. I'm…_

My dear, you don't remember do you?

_Who are you?_

I am a visitor here, unlike you. This is yours and yours alone.

_What does that mean? Why can't I  
remember who I am?_

Rogue! God Marie, are you there darlin'?

_Is that me?_

The real question should be do you want it to  
be you? If you don't he can be dealt with  
quickly you know.

_Then he's right. Hi, I guess I'm  
Marie. Who are you?_

Marie, its me. It's Logan. Don't you remember?  
It worked! You are alive, aren't you?

_Well, I guess so. But this doesn't feel  
right. Why are you here?_

Darlin', I think it's from you absorbing me,  
you know, using your powers.

…

_what?_

Rogue, don't be upset. You are merely one of  
us. You are a mutant. And a powerful one at that.

_But I don't want to be a mutant.  
The preacher says mutants aren't  
right. He says they're devils here  
to tempt us to do evil. I can't be a  
mutant, I CANT!!_

GRRRRRR, Fuck Marie stop. That shit hurts

---All is still for a moment---

Ahh, now that is much better.

Sorry, Rogue, but I'm afraid I can't have you  
tearing yourself and us apart before you are ready  
to be alone again, now can I?

**struggles**_  
What's happened? Why can't I move??_

I have placed shields around your psyche to keep you from hurting us, your companions.

You need us for a little while longer, and your  
anguish was destroying our ghosts.

_Ghosts? You mean like spirits?_

In a way yes.

Now, Marie, don't freak, okay darlin'? We aren't  here to hurt you. **mutters **(or at least I'm not)  


We won't stay forever, just as long as you need us;  
we will leave when you want us to go away.

_Okay_

_So why am I here?_

A good question, but not necessarily the easiest  
place to start. However, since you are the only one  
who may ask the questions, I will answer.

You are here because you need to be. Your mind, your soul, needs to heal before you interact anymore; if you didn't, you would have shattered and essentially perished.

_Oh_

_Am I hurt, am I dead?_

Marie, your mutation is that you absorb people;  
with mutants, like us, you get our powers too.

Your physical body is okay for now, since I can heal.

However, your mental status is not so positive. Rogue, what do you remember?

_Umm, white. I remember that  
this color around us is white._

_  
I guess the reason I can't see y'all  
is because we're in my mind huh?  
Strange, brown was always more  
my style_

---A surface sprouts out from Rogue's feet; she is now floating in a sea white on her brown island---

_WOW, I guess this really is my mind.  
Seems kind of empty.  
_

That is why we are still here.

You kind of lost yourself, Marie. We want you back.

Logan is right, Rogue. There are many who desire your return.

And who are you to say that, huh bucket-head?

Now Logan, let's be civil. This is about her, not us.

And why are you still here? You are the one who tried to---?

_Hey, um, guys? I'm still here...  
What's going on?_

What this animal is protesting Rogue is that I am here, helping you recover your self when my actions resulted in your current state.

I am not entirely proud of the result, but sacrifices must be made.

Why you son of a—

_So I am dead?_

You were, until Logan here decided to play hero after all. You should be grateful, based on his strength, I'd say he gave you almost as much as I did.

_Why me?_  
You don't need to know that kid

Now, now, she has a right to know.

Because you are special, Rogue. Your mutation  
allows you to take on another's gift for a period of time.

I gave you some of my gift so that you could help make the world better for our kind.

That's a load of crap, Magneto, and you know it!

_What do you mean?_

Look for yourself; see what happens when someone is born different

--The scene shifts, and suddenly Rogue is dressed in black, somber attire, standing in a line that leads to nowhere. Rogue shivers slightly at the sudden cold, snow is on the ground and her coat is thin. She looks around, and towards the front of the line she sees high gates, and beyond them a large smokestack. Men holding guns are prodding the crowd to keep moving, and just as she starts to shuffle her feet again, someone grabs her arm and rips her from the line. "Verschieben"

Stiffly but quickly, Rogue follows, loosing site of the only two people, her ghosts, that she knows. She is led into a dark room nearby. "Trying to sneak something in, eigh? Your dirty kind aren't above it. This is a random search authorized by SS-Hauptsturmführer Preuss, not that it matters to you. Remove your filthy clothes and shoes, now. Rogue screamed and everything froze.–

You see my dear, humanity's intolerance is, always was, and always will be.

**screaming**_  
LEAVE ME ALONE! Oh god,  
what have I done to deserve this?_

What the hell was that?

Does Charles not see it fit to teach his students history? Well, well, my dear,  
that is a personal memory of mine from when I experienced mankind's wrath  
and bigotry first hand.

_You mean the Holoucaust._

_Is that what they are doing to us,  
outside my head?_

**cries**_  
Why did I become this, why am I a mutant?  
_

Nothing, it is a random act of nature that bestowed  
your gift upon you. You are quite fortunate,  
one of my colleagues has taken on the appearance of a less-  
than-loved amphibian, another cannot control the rage his mutation's  
darker side has given him.

_You say Rogue, but the other says Marie.  
Am I both? _

Darlin' you are and always will be Marie, but some  people call you Rogue. You came up with that  name for yourself.

Rogue, you chose to reject your human name in favor of one that better describes your mutant self.   


Marie, you have to pull yourself together. We can'tstay here forever; if you don't wake up soon, they won't think your still here.

_But will y'all still guide me?_

Of that you can rest assured.

I will never leave you, Marie, as long as you want  me here.


End file.
